This invention is directed to an apothecary safety closure adapted to be inserted in a bottleneck, and in particular to an apothecary safety closure including a liner and a stopper, the liner effecting closure of the bottle neck, and being prevented from being inadvertently removed from the bottle neck unless the stopper is rotated in a predetermined manner.
Apothecary closures, namely, closures defined by a stopper insertable into a bottle neck have gained wide popularity in the packaging of drug items such as vitamins, aspirin and the like, due to their attractive appearance, and the identification by the consumer of such apothecary closures with drugstore merchandising. Nevertheless, such apothecary closures are easily removed from the bottle by children, and hence render same unsafe for use in packaging drug items which can pose a danger to a child's health and safety. Heretofore, modifications of apothecary closures in order to prevent same from being inadvertently removed, have been less than completely satisfactory.